The present application relates generally to disconnectable threaded joints for interconnecting two components. More particularly, one form of the present application relates to a threaded joint for coupling together gas turbine engine casings. Although the present application was developed for application in gas turbine engines, certain applications may exist in other fields.
Gas turbine engines usually include a number of cylindrical components joined together to define a housing. Within the housing, there is generally a flow of working fluid. Gas turbine engine designers have strived to secure the components of the housing in a way that maintains structural and pressure integrity while at the same time facilitating assembly and disassembly for inspection and/or repair of components.
A conventional system for connecting cylindrical gas turbine engine housing components has been to incorporate circumferential and abutting flanges which are secured to one another by clamps or fasteners extending through aligned openings in the abutting flanges. One limitation of this approach has been that the prior system complexity adds to the cost and potential unreliability of the joint. Further, the flanged, bolted joint and/or clamped joint may lead to an increase in the overall envelope for the engine.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an effective disconnectable joint for gas turbine engine components.